Julius Auerswald
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = May 15th | age = 33 | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 210 | blood type = B+ | measurements = | affiliation = .... | previous affiliation = | profession = Student | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = ..... | relatives = Auerswald Family | education = Quincy Teachings | spirit weapon = Lanze | vollständig = | letz stil = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Julius Auerswald (,) is a Appearance Julius always seems to have a smile on his face. But it's not a normal happy smile; it's more of a psychotic smile that tells a sign of borderline insanity. He is one to always kill for sport. He is a natural killer at heart and will normally spend his days just killing for sport. He is a bit on the dull side but he could care less. His strength and skill is where it got him at and that's all he could care about. Julius has been known to just compulsively chuckle from time to time. He normally speaks with a rather subtle tone but it does show signs of insanity in his subtle voice. His eyes normally have a rather careless look to them even though he's always looking for a fight. These signs of insanity are what normally intimidate his enemies. While stating to be driven by his insanity, Julius will sometime refer to himself in the third person, and will use the words 'Us" and "We" when referring to himself. Julius is known to be a very playful person, nicknaming anyone and everything that crosses his line of sight. He often ends his sentences with a questioning verbalization even when they are absolute statements, and has a habit of pouting even when he is highly displeased. Because of this and his borderline insanity it is often difficult to discern what he is truly thinking or feeling. He isn't a good person to be alone with, unless one has the stamina and strength of a horse. However despite his subtle signs of insanity and playfulness, Julius is stated as being a sensible guy when needed. He has impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as He was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: Like most Quincy his primarily ability is to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel his techniques. Though unlike most, he us able to manipulate reishi to a greater degree, begin able to create swords with not difference from normal ones, as well as creating a coat my of pure reishi. Though his ability does not stop their, his ability to manipulate reishi grew to the point that it would activate on its own, his left arm being what be the cause of it. Due to this, as a teen he was locked away and had his arm bound with special quincy seals to prevent it from acting out. *' ': A high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. **'Puppenspieler' (人形使い(操り人形師), Ayatsuri ningyō-shi; German for "Puppeteer", Japanese for "Puppet Operator"): Taking the principles of the Ransōtengai, Julius is able to create several strings from his fingers and attaches them to the opponents brain. In doing this, he is able to control the opponent like a puppet. *** Sense Link: Is a technique that allows Kanna to "hitch-hike" other beings' senses and experience without them knowing. To do so he creates a single thread much like the Puppenspieler and connects it to the opponents head and flows he Reiryoku into it causing the thread to vanish. Once this is done he gains the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the him to experience the world as their target would. Due to the possibility of being detected, he will attempt to use it on an opponent that is knocked out. :Reishi Chains: Julius is able to mold his reishi into chains which, in most cases after materializing, are used to physically restrain targets. The chains can be used to bind not physical object such as attacks. Spirit Weapon (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for Holy Arrow, Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By swinging his cross, Julius is capable of firing the spiritual arrows. He possesses the ability to fire up to ten of these arrows simultaneously. :Flames of Carnage (): Is a technique born though Julius left arm and unusual ability to manipulate reishi, it create an ever burning "Reishi Flame", which has a has a unique effect on other reishi. Like normal fire, it feeds on something. However, unlike normal fire, this fire feeds reishi itself. Any reishi that comes against this attack will simply be devoured, and the flame will grow bigger.The fire itself does not burn what it catches on fire, it however, spreads and acts like conventional fire, aside from the mentioned above. What it "burns", is reishi. Prolonged exposure will burn even the body, destroying it or subsequently causing massive damage to the target's body. For the fire to begin, the Julius will offer some initial reishi as a toll. But, from there, if something with reishi is caught on fire, it needs no more reishi from him after this. While it burns reishi however, it causes a severe pain in the burned limb. :White Shards (): Is a technique that is delivered through a palm strike, and thusly travels within a straight path from where his directed their palm. To perform this technique, the Julius will gather reishi into his left hand, he will then release from his palm(s) intense white reishi shards that are slightly smaller then typical senbon. These shards Impact the opponent with the capability block the flow of reishi with something that they collide with. However. Seeing as how this technique is not as precise as a small release from the fingers, the technique also possess a small stabbing nature. Trivia Quotes * Category:Males